User talk:NailsSlender
Page Here's her page. 22:29 Sun Jun 7 Thank you! --NailsSlender (talk) 22:47, June 7, 2015 (UTC)--NailsSlender (talk) 22:47, June 7, 2015 (UTC) next time, reply on my talk page ^^' 22:55 Sun Jun 7 Hello Hey there! I'm Sunstream! I noticed that you didn't have a Signature, like for instance something like this- -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀- that some other users have, and I was wondering if you would like one! If so, I can make you one! Just fill out this form- *Main Text+Color *Additional Text+Color *Symbols+Color *Links *Layout *Extras *Images Just send me a message if you want one! -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 00:03, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Welcome ^^ Hi ^^ I just wanted to say welcome to the wiki, but I also wanted to ask if you would like me to make any chararts for your characters. If you don't know what those are, "chararts" are colored in bases used to provide a visual reference for a fictional character on the wiki. They are particularly useful for characters who do not have a photographic reference or if the photo does not exactly match the character. If you'd like me to make you one, please fill out the following form: Character Name/Link to Page: Gender: Coat Color and Markings: Eye Color: Misc. Info: Thank you for reading ^^ Hyalite☆ 00:10, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey! So I noticed you were new to the wikia :) I'm Ravenfang, but most everyone calls me Raven or Isa. I dropped by to just introduce myself and things, but I noticed on your userpage that we have a lot of things in common :0 for ex. i love creepypasta (ben drowned is my favorite)!! anyways, i also wanted to let you know that i also can code signatures and make chararts, so if hya and sun are ever busy, feel free to hmu for that stuff. nice to meet you!! -WEST COAST SMOKERS- 01:12, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Nice to meet you! Its nice to meet another Creeypasta (I Also like BEN!) fan on here, I was worried that I would be all alone XD I'll keep that in mind, thanks :) --NailsSlender (talk) 01:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you for your request, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline it ^^; You see, due to her Goldenhar syndrome, she would require some alterations to the base which I won't be able to carry out effectively. I'm very sorry, but do you perhaps have another character you would like a charart for? Thank you! Hyalite☆ Okay, great ^^ Just one more question though: how long is her fur? Hyalite☆ She has short fur :) --NailsSlender (talk) 02:10, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, but please remember to reply on my talk page so I am notified of your response ^^ Thank you! Hyalite☆ Nails's Charart Here you go ^^ I hope you like it! Hyalite☆ 02:28, June 8, 2015 (UTC) No problem ^^ I'm glad you like it, Hyalite☆ 02:37, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Sig Here is your Sig! User:NailsSlender/Sig To use it, just put {'{SUBST:User:NailsSlender/Sig}'} (without the 's) in your Preferences in the signature section and check the box called 'i want to use qikitext in my signature'. Enjoy! -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 02:41, June 8, 2015 (UTC)